libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Investigator Talents
Investigator Talents Akashic Investigator Talents The following talents are available to Investigators. Other classes that gain access to talents may select these at the GM’s discretion. Talents that grant scaling benefits based on class level count all classes that grant talents towards this total. Talents which grant a veil and require an hour of meditation to ready can all be readied with the same hour of meditation, and do not increase the time required to shape veils, regardless of the number to be shaped. ----'Akashic Training: '''A character that selects this talent gains one akashic feat they qualify for as a bonus feat. This talent may be taken up to two times, with the character selecting a different feat each time. ----'''Chakra Bind, Lesser: '''A character with this talent gains the Access Low Chakra Slot feat as a bonus feat. This talent may be taken up to 3 times, with the character selecting a different chakra slot from those available each time. ----'''Clever Fingers (Su): '''A character with this talent learns how to shape the Gloves of the Master Thief veil, and may do so with an hour’s meditation. If the character does not have a veilweaving level from another class, they use their class level as their veilweaver level and use Intelligence as their primary veilweaving ability. The character increases the total number of veils they can have shaped by 1. ----'''Cloaked Killer (Su): '''A character with this talent learns how to shape the Robe of the Forgotten Deity veil, and may do so with an hour’s meditation. If the character does not have a veilweaving level from another class, they use their class level as their veilweaver level and use Intelligence as their primary veilweaving ability. The character increases the total number of veils they can have shaped by 1. ----'''Detonation (Su): '''A character with this talent gains the ability to charge a single piece of ammunition with essence, causing it to become extremely unstable. Whenever a character with this talent would make a ranged attack with a projectile weapon, shuriken, or similar weapon that would deal sneak attack or studied strike damage, they may take 1 point of essence burn as a free action to cause the projectile to deal an additional 1d10 fire damage on a successful hit. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, they may take an additional point of essence burn to increase the fire damage by an additional 1d10. ----'''Font of Power: '''A character with this talent gains an essence pool equal to 1/3 their class level rounded down (minimum 1). ----'''Poisoner (Su): '''A character with this talent learns how to shape the Snakehandler’s Gauntlets veil, and may do so with an hour’s meditation. If the character does not have a veilweaving level from another class, they use their class level as their veilweaver level and use Intelligence as their primary veilweaving ability. The character increases the total number of veils they can have shaped by 1. ----'''Shadow Strider (Su): '''A character with this talent learns how to shape the Stalker’s Tabi veil, and may do so with an hour’s meditation. If the character does not have a veilweaving level from another class, they use their class level as their veilweaver level and use Intelligence as their primary veilweaving ability. The character increases the total number of veils they can have shaped by 1. ----'''Shape Veil: '''A character that selects this talent gains the Shape Veil feat as a bonus feat. They do not need to meet the feat’s prerequisites when gaining it in this manner. If the character does not have a veilweaving level from another class, they use their class level as their veilweaver level and use Intelligence as their primary veilweaving ability. ---- Advanced Talents '''Akashic Advanced Investigator Talents' The following advanced talents may be selected by investigators of at least 10th level. ----'''Chakra Bind, Improved: '''A character with this talent gains the Access Middle Chakra Slot feat as a bonus feat. This talent may be taken up to 3 times, with the character selecting a different chakra slot from those available each time. The character must have the Lesser Chakra Bind talent before selecting this talent. ----'''Cloaked Killer, Greater (Su): '''A character with this talent gains the ability to bind the Robe of the Forgotten Deity veil granted by the cloaked killer talent to their body slot. A character must be at least 18th level and must have the cloaked killer talent to select this talent. ----'''Detonation, Greater (Su): '''Whenever a character with this talent uses the ability granted by their detonation talent, all creatures adjacent to the target of the primary attack take half of the fire damage dealt by the detonation as splash damage. A character must have the detonation talent to select this talent. ----'''Life Strike (Su): '''A character with this talent may take 1 point of essence burn as an immediate action whenever they would deal damage with their sneak attack or studied strike ability to deal an amount of Constitution damage to the target equal to the total number of damage dice in the triggering ability. The target may make a Fortitude save (DC 12 + number of damage die in the triggering ability) to halve the Constitution damage dealt (for example, an 11th level Rogue with 6d6 sneak attack could deal 6 points of Constitution damage with a DC 18 Fortitude save to halve the Con damage dealt). A character must have an essence pool to choose this talent. ----